After All This Time
by NeverEndingPretending
Summary: One cold night after the death of Lily Potter, Severus Snape decides to go out to forget his troubles. However, fate would have Severus raising a baby girl after her mother's untimely death. This story is a series of snapshots in Lily Evelyn Snape's life.
1. When The Dust Settles

Dear Reader,

This story is just a quick idea that popped into my head. I have read several fanfictions in which Severus Snape has a daughter but I decided to put a spin on that plot idea and created my own. I sincerely hope you enjoy reading this story. If you did, please leave a review.

Sincerely Yours,

NeverEndingPretending

* * *

Harry surveyed the destruction around him. Blood trickled out from a wound on his head and clung to his lip which had been split. He also had a feeling that his wrist had been sprained and his ribs ached. However he refused to be looked at, due to the sheer number of seriously wounded witches, wizards and students.

"Harry Potter" a soft voice called out to him.

Harry turned around to find a young woman dressed in simple black robes approaching him. "It is an honor" she said bowing to him, when she straightened her face came into view.

She had long chocolate brown hair that was pinned away from her face but still fell in graceful waves down her shoulders. She had amber eyes which had a soft, caring nature about them. She also had lightly tanned skin and rosy cheeks, she looked to be in her early twenties.

"Yes?" he responded softly, his voice betraying how exhausted he truly was.

She smiled softly at him, "My name is Rolina Atkinson" she explained, "I was wondering if there was a place that we could talk in private?"

Harry nodded and led her outside and up the stairs into the watch tower where Albus Dumbledore had lost his life.

"How fitting you pick this place" she said softly, "Albus Dumbledore's death occurred here"

Harry looked at her, shock registering on his face, "How did you know he died here?"

Rolina merely smiled, "Albus and my grandmother were close friends, I also happened to be one of Hogwart's star pupils back in the day" she said in a breathy, light voice.

"How long ago?" he asked, trying to making casual conversation.

"Almost 8 years" she said smiling fondly, as though recalling a pleasant memory.

"Harry I'd like to start by thanking you" she began.

"Thank me for what?" he asked, genuinely intrigued.

"For stopping the Dark Lord" she said, her voice barely audible, "The plan Dumbledore crafted got himself and Severus Snape killed. Though Severus died knowing that you would go on to defeat Voldemort" saying the Dark Lord's name like it was poison on her tongue.

Harry nodded, "He was one of the bravest souls I've ever known" he said, lowering his head in sadness, the pain of the loss finally catching up with him.

"Do not wallow in sadness" she told him softly, "Severus can finally be happy now, he is free of all the despair in this world" she stated wiseley.

Harry nodded, his eyes still downcast. "He doesn't have my burden anymore"

Rolina frowned, "Harry Potter you cannot blame yourself for either of their deaths, Severus knew exactly what he was doing. Why do you think he was so hard on you? He wanted you safe, he vowed all those years ago to protect you"

"Always" Harry murmured.

Rolina nodded, "Yes, always" she spoke softly. "Have you given any thought of what you might do next?" she asked softly.

Harry shook his head, "I don't even know where to start"

Rolina's smiled brightened a bit, "Taking a shower might be a good place to start, you might also want to get that wound on your head examined"

Harry chuckled, "That sounds like a good place to start"

Rolina nodded, "Harry before you go I'd like to share something with you" she explained.

"What is it?" he asked.

She pulled back the fold of her cloak and removed a small crystal vial from the inside pocket. "Follow me" she said, she turned away and led the way out of the room.

She entered the Headmaster's office and pulled back the thick maroon colored drapes and revealed the pensieve from its place hidden behind the wall. She looked at Harry and gestured for him to come closer and he did so. She uncorked the vial and dropped its contents into the pensieve, Harry placed his face into the pensieve and was instantly shot into a memory.

xXx

Allison Atkinson stumbled down a darkened street. Her wavy brown hair clung to her face which was coated in a thin sheet of sweat. Her crystalline blue eyes were red rimmed as tears flowed from them. She clutched a bundle close to her chest and found it increasingly hard to keep her vision focused. Finally she came upon a small, dilapidated brick house. She recognized the location as Spinner's End.

She muttered a spell under her breath and stumbled to the doorstep. She braced herself against it and pounded on the door. The life was slowly beginning to leave her body as she heard movement inside the house. A man dressed head to toe in black came to the door. His eyes widened as he happened upon her. She thrust the bundle into his arms and slumped down. Her eyes slid closed and the final breath left her body.

Looking down at the bundle Severus gasped, a baby girl was wrapped inside. He muttered an incantation and set the bundle down on inside the box near the door. He scooped up the woman's fallen form and checked for a heartbeat. Finding none he cleaned off her body and wrapped her in a white sheet. Returning to the box he leaned down and scooped up the bundle that had begun to wail.

Severus had no idea what to do with her. He snapped his fingers and a quill and parchment appeared before him. He used magic to get the message down and sent it off with an owl. Response came not in the form of a letter but instead with a knock at the door. He threw the door open and an old woman and a young girl stepped onto the landing.

Upon seeing the body covered by the white sheet the old woman gasped and shoved the little girl back out the door.

"What happened?" the old woman hissed.

"She was bleeding" he told her, "She gave me this" he said pulling back the tattered blanket to reveal a wailing baby girl.

"Rolina stay outside" the old woman commanded.

The young girl at her side looked up at her grandmother with worry and confusion but didn't question it.

"Severus give me the child" she bit out.

Severus reluctantly handed her the bundle and she gently whispered a spell, "Limpio" she gently brushed a finger over the baby's now clean, soft cheek and conjured a bottle for her.

"Move her Severus" the woman said gesturing to her daughter who lay motionless under the sheet.

"Preservar su" he murmured before opening the door to the cellar. He descended the rickety steps, he set her down on the old bed set he had down there.

As he moved her the sheet fell away from her face, she was already starting to get cold. He closed his eyes and a tear escaped his eye, "I'm sorry" he uttered.

He covered her body again and made his way back upstairs. "Colloportus!" he said, using a locking charm to seal the door shut.

He heard a scream from farther down the hall that turned into the wailing of the baby. He rushed down the hallway and found the old woman doing her best to calm the crying of the five year old girl in her company. Severus approached the woman and removed the baby, quite forcefully, from her arms.

The baby wailed and waved her tiny fists in the air until her eyes locked on Severus. "Silencio" he whispered, not as a spell but as a warning of sorts.

The baby stopped her cries all on her own and again watched Severus, she was definitely seeing something in his coal black depths.

Severus brushed a pale finger over her pale cheek and whispered something to her, "You have her eyes" he whispered looking into the baby's bluish green eyes, "Lily..." he murmured.

Tears rolled down his cheeks and he angrily wiped them away. The baby seemed to respond to his emotions with some of her own. Tears flowed from her eyes and the woman stood up and strode towards him.

"How dare you!" the woman shouted, "My daughter was killed because of you and all you can think of is Lily Potter!"

She snatched the baby from Severus's arms and the baby's cries only became louder. Severus glared at her, "Do not touch my daughter Genesee" he growled.

He snatched her away from the old woman and apparated away from Spinner's End. He looked down at the baby and stroked her cheek thoughtfully, "Lily" he murmured holding her close.

xXx

Harry was instantly shot out of the memory and looked at Rolina shocked.

"I was only five years old then" she whispered, "My mother had a heart condition and the strain of childbirth was enough to kill her"

Harry watched her, his eyes wide, "So what happened after that?"

"My grandmother Genesee and I took my mother's body and buried it. Severus didn't resurface with my sister until I was almost 17. As it turns out he had my sister registered at Hogwarts under a false name. We had no idea where to look as he had placed a cloaking spell on her" she murmured.

"Where is she here now?" Harry asked.

"She's downstairs helping the wounded, she always had a knack for mending broken wings"

"Why did you show me all this?" Harry asked, truly perplexed and not only that but curious.

"I want you to help me clear Severus Snape's name. It was by Dumbledore's wish that Severus killed him. I want his good name to remain intact for my sister's sake"

Harry nodded, "Tell me what I have to do"


	2. Full Circle

Dear Reader,

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of _After All This Time._ Here is chapter 2. I sincerely hope you enjoy reading this story. If you did, please leave a review/feedback.

Sincerely Yours,

NeverEndingPretending

* * *

Harry's head was spinning. Professor Severus Snape had a daughter. He never pegged Snape as the father-type but then again there were a lot of things he didn't know about his potions master. As Harry descended the stairs he knew there were still a lot of things that needed to be accomplished before he could rest.

He spoke with Professor McGonagall and set a date of when to talk to the Daily Prophet. He was going to set the record straight about everything that occurred. Until then he worked to help rebuild Hogwarts.

It was late at night when he returned from speaking with Rolina. He couldn't bear to be around the Weasley's as he blamed himself for Fred's untimely death. So Harry ventured back to the Shrieking Shack to escape it all.

However when he entered the shack he found that he was not alone. A young woman had taken up residence in the room. She was down on her knees, crying in front of the frosted glass panelling that was still soaked with Severus Snape's blood.

"Hello?" he called out softly.

The young lady turned around and looked back at him. "Who are you?" she asked, through her tears.

"Harry Potter" he said.

"Harry Potter..." she murmured, "M-My father spoke of you, you really knew how to g-get him worked up"

"You must be Severus Snape's daughter" he said, feeling a bit of shock just meeting her.

This girl was the spitting image of Severus. She had wavy black hair with bluish green eyes that looked just like how many described his mother's eyes. She had delicate features with pale skin and a slim figure.

She nodded, "I saw Rolina go talk to you" she explained, as she wiped her tears away.

"Your father was a great man" Harry told her, being extremely honest.

"Thank you" she whispered, "It means a lot to hear that, especially in such a time that the whispers of his alliance go around" she muttered angrily. "My father was not a Death Eater!"

Harry nodded, "I know" he told her, "H-He gave me his tears to take to the persieve...I saw his memory, he was loyal to Dumbledore and the protection of Hogwarts and its students"

She nodded, "If only people knew my father in the capacity that I knew him"

Harry nodded, "I was not privy to his softer side but I know that his intentions were good and pure"

The young woman nodded, "You sound like how my father described Lily Potter to be"

Harry was intrigued by this, "If I may ask" he began, "What is your name?"

The young woman laughed softly, "Forgive me for not introducing myself" she said, "My name is Lily Evelyn" she told him.

"Lily Evelyn..." he murmured, testing out the name on his tongue, "Your father really did love my mother"

She nodded, "He said he didn't want me to grow up like him but rather like her. He made her sound like the character of one of the countless novels he read to me"

Harry nodded, "I spoke to Professor McGonagall, she helped me set up a date to talk to the press. I am going to preserve your father's good name"

A wave of tears rushed over Lily. She sprang to her feet and threw her arms around Harry's neck, "Thank you..." she whispered.

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning at dawn to find an owl perched on his bedside table. The owl hooted and leaned forward, giving Harry a letter.

Dear Harry,

My sister has helped me organize services for my father. It is only going to be a small affair, as we are trying to keep any more negative attention away from his name. I am not quite ready to enter the spotlight just yet. Below are the details of the funeral, such as location and time. While it saddens my heart to let go I know my father is at last happy and free of all his earthly responsibilities and burdens. Thank you for your kind words yesterday, you will never know how much it meant to hear them, in my hour of need.

Sincerely Yours,

Lily Evelyn Snape

12801 Mulberry Rd.

Elm Grove Cemetery

Cokeworth, England

4:00 PM

Harry checked the clock by the bedside table and noticed that it was barely nine in the morning. He pulled himself out of bed and made his way down the stairs. He found what was left of the student body eating breakfast in the Great Hall.

Ginny came running up to him and wrapped her arms around him, "I'm glad you're okay" she murmured, "I missed you"

Harry smiled and nodded, gently kissing her cheek. She smiled at sat down with him. They greeted Ron and Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's, who were all solemn.

"Penny for your thoughts dear" Ron's mother, Molly asked.

Harry shook his head, "It's nothing"

"There's never secrets among family" she pointed out.

Harry sighed, "Professor Snape's funeral is today"

If Harry thought they were quiet before they got even more so after the words left his mouth.

"I assume you will be in attendance" she asked carefully.

Harry nodded, "Its at 4:00"

She nodded, "If its alright with you, we'd like to tag along. We all need each other in these dark times" Arthur Weasley spoke up.

Harry let go a sigh of relief and nodded, "Thank you"

The Weasley clan nodded, Fred wasn't supposed to be buried for at least another week.

* * *

It was three-thirty and Harry had just finished dressing. He came down the stairs and found Ginny exiting the girl's dormitory holding the back of her dress. She saw Harry and smiled.

"Mind zipping me up?" she asked softly.

Harry chuckled, "We really need to stop meeting this way" he teased.

She rolled her eyes and laughed softly, once he'd finished she turned around and gently cupped his face in her hand. She placed her soft lips against his and sunk into his embrace.

When at last they did pull away she gave a contented smile and went with Harry down the stairs. They waited for the rest of the clan to finish getting ready before departing.

The whole family arrived at the cemetery with maybe twenty minutes to spare. George hadn't said a word since yesterday and barely ate. He looked the shell of his former self without his twin by his side. He led the way down the winding path of the cemetery.

Rolina stood in all black, a color she didn't usually wear, at her sister's side. She gently tapped her shoulder and gestured to the procession of people coming up the way. They both spotted Harry among the group that they identified as the Weasley's.

"Hello Lily" he greeted upon seeing her.

She gave a slight smile, "Hello Harry" she murmured, she turned her attention back to the grave and clutched her sister's hand tightly.

An old woman stood off to the side, her hands clasped in front of her as she looked with sad eyes at Lily. She approached the group, "Hello" she said, "My name is Genesee Bradshaw, I'm Rolina and Lily's grandmother, it means a lot to have you here. Thank you"

With that she returned to standing off to the side. Harry stood near Lily at the casket, with Ginny at his side. Lily covered her mouth but it did little to stop the choked sobs that escaped her. As they lowered the casket into the earth sobs wracked her body and she began to shiver.

The chilly air of a spring's night cut through her thin coat and caused her to shiver. The tears turned her cheeks cold and made her skin appear almost translucent. She barely noticed a presence behind her. The only reason she knew it was because a weight settled on her shoulders.

She turned her tear streaked face and noticed a thick black coat was draped around her shoulders, George Weasley stood still as a statue, he gave her a fraction of a smile.

"Thank you" she whispered before she started to cry again.

George approached her again and pulled her into his chest. She sunk down onto the grass with George's arms still wrapped tightly around her, "Shh" he whispered, "It's okay" he murmured as tears of his own slipped down his cheeks.

Standing nearby was Harry who had tears slipping down his face. He had removed his glasses and Ginny was hugging him against her chest, gently rubbing the back of his head.

No one was spared from death during the Battle of Hogwarts but some families were hit harder than others and today pain needed to be felt.


	3. Light The Way

Dear Reader,

I hope you enjoyed the first and second chapters of _After All This Time._ Here is chapter 3. I sincerely hope you enjoy reading this story. If you did, please leave a review/feedback.

Sincerely Yours,

NeverEndingPretending

* * *

 _...Pain needed to be felt..._

After leaving her father's funeral the Lily, her family and the Weasley's returned to their home for the first time since the Battle at Hogwarts. The home was still the same as they remembered it but it was eerily quiet without the twins pranks and banter to fill the space.

The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and the others came there with the intention of having dinner but no one was really hungry. Regardless, Mrs. Weasley, Ms. Bradshaw and Rolina whipped up a meal for the family and their guests letting everybody that was hungry serve.

Lily sat on the front stoop of the house unable to be around people right now. She had finished her crying about an hour before and now a numbness had crept inside of her. She removed the amulet that her father had given her. It was the amulet that kept her cloaked from the rest of the world. It was the amulet that kept her safe. Lily ran her finger over the small oval emerald and took note of the silver back with a snake carved into it, the large snake was protecting a small flower blooming below it. A single word was carved on it, 'Always'.

Sighing Lily turned the amulet over and over in her hands and watched the night time sky. It was freezing outside and she hoped that maybe if she stayed out long enough that she'd freeze to death. This however was unlikely when George Weasley stepped out of the house with a warm blanket in his hands. He draped it around her shoulders and she unconsciously pulled it closer around herself.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked.

Lily shook her head, clearly she was not in a talking mood. George sighed and let his shoulders slump. He was fighting the overwhelming urge to shatter into a million pieces. His closest friend, his twin brother, the man that he spent every waking moment with was gone. His partner in crime was gone. Taken from him all too early. No one understood how much it hurt. They all knew Fred as a son of as a son, younger/older brother. None of them were privy to the sync and rhythm that the two had developed over the years. Everywhere Fred was George followed and vice versa.

He sighed, his heart hurt. He rested his head on his folded arms and let a few tears slip loose, he was so sick of crying. He was so of feeling his way. 'How much longer would it last?' He thought with a shiver.

Lily reached an arm out and put part of the blanket around his shoulder, "Thank you" he croaked out.

She nodded and looked at him, she had decided that she was done crying for today. She needed to get over it. If her father could see her now he would be ashamed that she was dwelling on something like this, even if it was his death. 'Death is an essential part of life,' he'd always tell her. While it was true it was easier to believe that when he was still alive…

She gently cupped George's cheek and ran her thumb back and forth across it. George let go a shaky sigh and let a sob escape his throat. The tears flowed freely and every time a cascaded down his face she wiped it away, never letting him break her gaze.

George watched her as the tears continued, he went to turn away from her to angrily wipe to tears away when she stopped him. He was pulled to his feet and Lily's arms were wrapped around him in an instant. She led him inside and they took a seat on the couch. The fire crackling in the fireplace served as light for the two. She pulled George's head down and rested it on her lap, gently running her fingers through his ginger locks.

He released a sigh, "Remember" Lily said, speaking to him for the time since her arrival here, "It has to get worse before it can get better..."

George nodded and felt a pounding headache grip his head. Lily buried her fingers into his hair and gently massaged him as they both drifted off into dreamland.


	4. Thorn in Her Side

Dear Reader,

I hope you enjoyed the first few chapters of _After All This Time._ Here is chapter 4. I sincerely hope you enjoy reading this story. If you did, please leave a review/feedback.

Sincerely Yours,

NeverEndingPretending

* * *

Molly Weasley was the first to rise the next morning. It was a force of habit to rise early, seeing as she had a large family that depended on her. She came down the stairs careful not to wake anyone, seeing as no one had gotten a good night's rest since the Battle at Hogwarts. When Molly entered the family room she was a bit shocked by what she saw.

Lily Snape was asleep on the couch, her head resting against the back of the couch. George was finally asleep with his head resting upon her lap, her still fingers were buried in his hair. Molly couldn't help but smile, after all they'd been through they deserved a little bit of happiness.

Sighing Molly continued on to the kitchen and set about making breakfast for her family and their guests. It only took a few more minutes before her youngest child, Ginny joined her in the kitchen.

"Morning mum" she greeted softly.

"Hello" she responded as she passed Ginny the plates to set on the table.

"Did you see Lily and George?" she asked with a small smile touching her lips.

Molly smiled and nodded, "I did"

Ginny giggled lightly and helped set the table before they heard a noise in the kitchen. They discovered George still remained sleeping on the couch with a pillow under his head instead of Lily's lap. Ginny and Molly watched as Lily walked silently out the door and off into the marsh.

Just then Hermione came down the stairs and looked at the two Weasley women in confusion. "What happened?"

"Lily and George were asleep on the couch and Lily just took off out the back door" Ginny explained, keeping her voice quiet so as not to wake George.

Hermione nodded and pulled her coat on before stepping out of the house. She headed into the marsh in search of Lily. Ironically enough she discovered her sitting in a small clearing fingering the petals of a wild lily.

"Lily?" Hermione asked softly, "What are you doing out here?"

Lily turned back to face Hermione, her eyes had been red rimmed from crying. "I shouldn't be here" she said softly.

"What do you mean? We all want you here"

"No" she explained, "I feel like I'm using him..." her voice trailed off as tears slid down her face.

"Lily, do you mean George?" Hermione asked.

She nodded and furiously wiped her tears away. "He just lost his brother and I'm going to hurt him" she whispered.

"No" said Hermione fervently, "You won't. Do you want to know how I know?"

Lily looked up at her through her tears, "Because you have both suffered a loss of somebody close to you. You both need a shoulder to lean on and I think what you are doing has George tremendously. Mrs. Weasley told me this was the first time George has slept for three days, you did that"

She nodded and let Hermione help her up to her feet, "Thank you" Hermione nodded and hugged her.

They then set off back to the Weasley home.

* * *

Hermione and Lily returned to the home to find most of the house awake. Mr. Weasley sat at the head of the large dining room table drinking a cup of coffee. The rest of the Weasley children including; Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron and Ginny sat at the table with their respective partners.

George was no where to be found so Lily merely took a seat at the opposite end of the table from Mr. Weasley. Plates of food surrounded them and Molly was kind enough to serve her some food and pour her a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you" she said.

Molly beamed, "You're welcome"

Moments later her grandmother and sister entered the kitchen, dressed as if to go to work.

"Good morning Lily" they greeted.

"Morning" she replied back. "Off to Hogwarts?"

Her grandmother, Genesee nodded, "There is work to be done" she explained, "And it has been decided that Minerva McGonagall will be appointed as Headmaster"

The kitchen seemed to brighten at the news, "We'll pick you up later tonight, get some rest" she said before she and Rolina apparated away.

Lily ate a bit of her breakfast before pushing her plate away. She still had no appetite but was grateful that Molly cooked her, so she did her best to finish the plate. After setting her plate in the sink she returned to her trunk which sat in the corner by the back door and removed an old, tattered black book. She flipped open to the place where she set her bookmark and began reading. Moments later a well rested looking George stepped into the kitchen.

No one said a word, Molly merely handed him a plate which she had warmed and he took a seat near Lily. She placed her bookmark back in her book and smiled softly at George. He took her hand beneath the table and she gently ran her thumb over the back of his hand. He finished eating his breakfast and thanked his mother before setting his plate in the sink and rising to his feet.

He led Lily out of the room and out again onto the stoop. He gently cupped Lily's cheek and placed a soft, chaste kiss against her lips. Though she enjoyed the kiss she didn't want things to go much farther than that...yet anyways.

Pulling away she looked back at George, her eyes sparkling with happiness for the first time in days. She gently ran her thumb across his cheek, "I don't want to take things too far" she explained softly, "I don't want to do anything rash, especially with everything that's gone on..." her voice trailed off.

George said nothing but responded instead with a light peck on the cheek before pulling her close to him. She sighed softly and melted into him, their bodies fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle.


	5. The Past Does Not Define Us

Dear Reader,

I hope you enjoyed the first few chapters of _After All This Time._ Here is chapter 5! I sincerely hope you enjoy reading this story. If you did, please leave a review/feedback.

Sincerely Yours,

NeverEndingPretending

* * *

The couple stepped back into the house, hands joined as they made their way into the family room where the Weasley's and their guests had gathered. The Weasley's smiled knowingly but said nothing. George took a seat on the couch with Lily, hands still joined as he began to drift off. He fell asleep with his head resting against her shoulder.

Not quite an hour had passed when George began to whimper in his sleep. It alarmed Lily and the others. She tried to shake him awake but he continued to whimper and thrash.

"George" she said, voice full of desperation, "Wake up" she begged.

Nothing happened until George cried out. Everyone jumped and rushed to help him. They laid him out with his head on Lily's lap. She muttered soothing nothing to him and began to massage slow circles at his temples.

"Expecto patronum" she whispered softly. A tiny doe danced around her, she gently swirled her fingers around it and used the soft, blue energy to calm him.

George stiffened at first but gradually calmed, succumbing to pure exhaustion. Molly and Arthur sat watching with eyes widened.

"Lily how did you do that?" Molly asked, still not comprehending what just happened.

"Its a trick I learned to help my father" she murmured, "He'd have nightmares a lot"

Molly looked at the now serene face of her son, "Thank you" she and Arthur said.

Lily merely smiled and continued to run her fingers through George's hair in a soothing manner.

"Nightmares?" Arthur asked.

Lily nodded, "He got them frequently" she explained, "He was haunted by his past"

"By Lily you mean?" Harry asked, lowering his gaze.

Lily shrugged, "It wasn't just that" she told them, "My father had a rough childhood and for a long time he was alone. I asked him to sign up for Hogwarts at age eleven but I was unable to until age twelve as he was afraid of losing me. This fear grew as we had to falsify my information to attend"

"That reminds me" said Ron, "What were under at Hogwarts?"

Hermione elbowed him roughly in the ribs, he merely glared at her. Lily laughed softly, "I was registered under Evelyn Adams, my middle name and my mother's maiden name"

"Then why does your grandmother have a different last name?" Ron asked.

Hermione elbowed him again, "Its alright" said Lily, "She and my grandfather got a divorce and she changed her name back to Bradshaw"

"So how did you end up in Ravenclaw?" Harry asked, recalling his conversation with Rolina. Rolina was in fact a Ravenclaw.

"My father explained that he didn't want me to be in Slytherin, he said it was too much of a risk. As you all know the Sorting Hat takes into consideration your choice. So I told it not Slytherin and it placed me in Ravenclaw, my mother's old house. I happened to meet my sister there"

"Wow" Ron said.

She chuckled, "I suppose I never had a 'normal' life. In fact I'm glad I didn't have a normal life. Normal is boring"

The room got a good laugh out of that one and soon the room fell into a comfortable silence once again.


	6. Epilogue

Dear Reader,

I hope you enjoyed _After All This Time._ Here is the sixth and final chapter. I sincerely hope you enjoy reading this story. If you did, please leave a review/feedback.

Sincerely Yours,

NeverEndingPretending

* * *

"Fred Severus Weasley if you are not downstairs in the next three minutes with your trunk packed we are leaving without you!" Lily Snape-Weasley shouted as she ushered her other four children out the door.

A tall boy around the age of twelve ran down the stairs clutching his trunk and balancing his owl's cage. "I'm here mum!" he shouted as he handed the owl's cage to his younger older sister Jessa.

His father George helped pack away the trunk and hurried all of his children into the flying car, decided that they would travel in style today, much to Lily's chagrin.

He started up the car and told all the children to buckle in. Twins Jessa and Jenna helped their youngest siblings Sevenah and Felix into their car seat sand helped them buckle it. Once they were all strapped in they took off.

In a matter of maybe a half an hour the family arrived at King's Cross station. The family buried their children as they pushed their carts onto the platform, the twins ran into the wall and disappeared. Lily held Sevenah's hand and carried Felix as she ushered Fred into the 9¾ platform. Once they'd arrived they met up with Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny all sending their children off.

Fred turned back and looked up at his parents, "What if I'm no good at magic?" he asked, sighing sadly.

Lily rolled her eyes, "If you're anything like your namesake then you'll do fine" she said smiling.

George nodded, "You'll do great, and if you have any problems then talk to the twins about it, as fourth years they have a pretty good grip on things"

He sighed and nodded, "Okay" he said softly, "I'm ready"

His parents smiled and watched him board the train with his cousin Rose, James and Albus along with his older twin sisters; Jessa and Jenna. He waved goodbye to his parents and clutched his owl Cirrus's cage close to him as the train lurched forwards.

He listened to the chatter of the people surrounding him and only prayed that he somehow managed to get into Gryffindor with no problems.

Meanwhile back on the platform George and Lily smiled and waved to their children and smiled fondly, remembering how they got here. Lily recalled the day of Fred's funeral where George was barely able to keep it together. What followed was a long road to recovery, for the Weasley family and for Lily.

She ended up preserving the little house on Spinners End. It served as an art studio and office for her when she went to work for ministry of magic. As for George he continued to run the joke shop and also opened up a small cafe with the help of Ginny and Harry. Life treated the two well and they produced five healthy, happy children.

Jessa and Jenna, the twins were in their fourth year at Hogwarts and always brought home high marks. They inherited Lily's father's personality as they were usually the logical ones in the house along with valuing studies above goofing around.

Fred, their third child was much like his namesake and uncle Fred. He was a smart boy although he valued his free time and spent summers helping his father at the joke shop. He was starting his first year at Hogwarts at age twelve.

Their fourth child was named after her father, Severus Snape. Her name was the female form, thus Sevenah. She reminded George and Lily of a doe. She was a bit clumsy and tended to be very shy, however she was extremely smart and caught onto things quickly.

Lastly was their youngest son, but not for too long, Felix. He was a little boy who loved to run around and play, he definitely had the Weasley spirit and enjoyed playing pranks on his parents and older siblings, much to their chagrin.

George smiled softly and kissed Lily's cheek and gently rubbed her swollen stomach, she was due over the summer with their sixth and likely final child, a little girl which they decided her name would be: Allison Victoria, after Lily's mother.

They departed from the train station and went back to their home, which was quiet, a little too quiet with their children gone. She sighed softly and put the little ones down for a nap. She returned to the sitting room and sat down on the couch. George sat down next to her and kissed her belly before kissing a trail up to her lips.

"I love you Lily" he said softly.

She smiled contentedly and pressed her lips to his, "I love you George"

 ** _~The End~_**


End file.
